Sorrow and Revenge
by G Slush
Summary: Ash takes a trip to the Pokemon Ranch with Misty and his Pokemon, but things go downhill, and Mewtwo has some plans of his own...


Sure I ll join

Ash was relaxing in the ranch with his girlfriend Misty. He had just put his Mewtwo and Pikachu in and she put her Starmie in. He had been talking with Misty for sometime. They were talking about their lives as usual, they felt very strongly for eachother.

Oh Ash, your so sweet. What Misty had intended to be a quick kiss turned into a make out session. Pokemon gazed at them oddly as Misty, laying on top of Ash, probed Ash s mouth with her tongue. Ash came back with a little tongue of his own though.

Meanwhile, Pikachu noticed that Starmie was looking at him. Pikachu caught Starmie and Starmie blushed. Little did Pikachu know, but Starmie fancied Pikachu. They had known eachother long, as Ash s and Misty s journies continued, and Starmie thought that it was time for her to announce her feelings for Pikachu.

Starmie went up to Pikachu and nudged him. He turned her direction, smiled, and waved. Then Starmie pointed towards the breeding tent and Pikachu understood why Starmie had always acted so weird. Pikachu kissed Starmie, a kiss lasting almost a minute. He held her in her arms. Starmie pointed toward the breeding tent again, and Pikachu knew it was mating season. They went into the tent together, holding hands.

The tent wasn t what they expected. It was dark, drafty, and cold. It looking like a circus tent the size of maybe a bathroom. The only features inside was a bed, and a collection of condoms for different kinds of pokemon. Pikachu knew he wouldn t be using any of those.

He walked Starmie over to the bed. Starmie held open her pussy, and Pikachu grew a huge boner. He started jacking off. Starmie licking the fizzing cum off of the tip of his cock. He started making out with Starmie. She went down to his cock and blew. He meanwhile went to her pussy and ate it out. Pika pikaa! Pikachu was happy. He moved to Starmies ass and rammed his cock in. Starmie moaned. He held her and moved back to the front and shoved his cock in her cunt. She jizzed all over his cock, then licked it off. They kept fucking, until out popped two eggs.

Two eggs? That wasn t right. No pokemon had ever been pregnant with twins. Pikachu and Starmie wiped the cum off there bodies and walked out of the tent, each carrying an egg. They made their way over to Ash and Misty, still making out.

They stopped when they saw what Pikachu and Starmie had to offer. Ash looked happy. You guys layed two eggs? I guess me and Misty should split it. Pick one Misty!

Ummm Sure thing Ash!

Ash pulled Misty up on his lap and held her body in his arms. Just pick any, and we ll see what we get!

That one!

Ash marked an M on the egg Misty picked. Can t wait until our pokemon hatch!

Starmie and Pikachu walked away, until they reached a deserted area in the ranch. They started making out.

Meanwhile, Misty and Ash went back to making out as well. Ash stuck his hands in Misty s bra.

Oohhh Ash We re going to have to find a room. The only building is that scientific one over there.

Then lets go babe. He carried Misty across the field, making out with her all the way. But he was to horny. Well he was carrying Misty, he slowly took off her shirt, and Misty was to caught up to notice. He unstrapped her bra and it fell to the ground also. He kept her cupped against his body though so no one noticed.

He brought up her body to his face and started giving her a hickey on her boob. Oohhhh Ash ! Misty was aware that she had no top on but realized that no one could really see them clearly. But then he felt Ash s hands on her ass, and then felt her shorts slowly slipping off, until they hit her legs, then got ripped off her feet, taking her shoes and socks with them. He reached for her panties and started to take them off.

Ash, stop babe, not in public.

But I want you so much. You so beautiful.

Aww Babe you do whatever you want. As her panties were pulled off, she was completely naked. Still, cupped in Ash s arms, she wasn t that visible.

Hey! You! I m going to have to ask you to cover up or leave! A ranch worker pointed towards Misty and ran after them.

Babe, your going to have to get down, I can t run as fast carrying him..

But.. But I m naked!

Baby, your better that way trust me. It s the only way. Misty got down, and stood up. She was clearly visible to everyone now. Then she ran with Ash towards the building, boobs jiggling crazily. She heard people whistle and laugh.

The ranch worker only seemed more pissed though. M am, cover up this instant! They got to the building and ran inside.

When they got inside, the place was packed with ranch workers, and the building turned silent and everyone stared at Misty. Misty and Ash ignored them and ran up the stairs. They read the list on the stairs, which said guest rooms were on the 5th floor. They ran up to the 5th floor, and then into a hall lined with doors. They ducked into a random door and locked it.

The room was pretty nice. Almost as good as a hotel room, Ash got that much in his brain. But most of his brain was concentrated on sex with Misty. They dived into bed, and Ash undressed himself and went to work on Misty. He felt her smooth bare ass with his hands, and shoved her closer. He started finger fucking her.

Meanwhile, Starmie and Pikachu had witnessed all that had happened outside the building. They saw tons of ranch workers head into the building after them. They knew they needed to work together to save Misty and Ash. They dashed towards the building, intending to save Misty and Ash.

Mewtwo watching them dash by, and stepped out of the shadows. Little did they know, they weren t going to be saving Misty and Ash. Far from it.

Starmie and Pikachu ran towards the door, but a psychic field prevented them from going any farther. Mewtwo appeared, and spoke to them. What your doing is only putting yourselves in danger. It is to late for your trainers. Observe, Mewtwo pointed towards the window.

Ash and Misty heard a knock on their door. They re location had been discovered. Misty practicably spitted out Ash s cock, but Ash still ate out Misty s cunt. Ash, stop it! They know we re here, She whispered. Ash s tongue retreated back into his mouth. The only way out is the window.

Ash grabbed his clothes. Too bad we don t have your clothes. They probably have them by now. Let s go, it s not that far,

We re on the fifth floor!

Ok, so we ll climb out then!

Ash quickly dressed himself then climbed out the window, Misty following. They climbed their way down the side of the building quickly. They re room overlooked the center of the ranch, and they were 5 floors high, so everyone in the ranch saw Misty s pale white ass shine in the sunlight as she climbed down the building.

Ash heard the door slam open. They had gotten into the room. They needed to climb fast.

Meanwhile, the ranch workers were confused. Why had the door been locked? Unless it was a trick, and they were in a different room, and the loud noise they had been making told them to escape. But they still had Misty s clothes, and the ranch was actually in a park in the city. And it was a long way to the parking lot. Such a long way.

A ranch worker beckoned to him. Sir, they re climbing down! The ranch chief looked down and saw Misty and Ash climbing down. He took out his gun and took aim.

Misty screamed. Ash! He has a pistol and he s aiming!

We need to jump. Now.

But we re still on the 4th floor.

It s either that or be shot.

They leaped from the building. Ash somersaulted to absorb his fall, but Misty had not been so smart. She hit in the ground with a thud.

See? Mewtwo said. It s to late for your trainers. Ash will get shot, and Misty is possibly already dead.

Starmie and Pikachu whimpered. They started heading towards Misty. Yet another psychic barrier stopped them. Stop this nonsense. If you want to avenge them, come with me. Starmie and Pikachu had no choice but to follow.

Ash rushed to Misty. Misty? Are you okay?

Ash Oh Ash.. I love you..

Yes I know that babe. Please, are you ok?

I m I m not suureeee. Misty passed out.

Ash heard a gun shot. He picked up Misty and sprinted. He needed to get the fuck out of this ranch. But first he needed to find Pikachu and Starmie. He could hear more gunshots behind him, then they stopped. They were coming out. This could be his chance to lose them, if he could just find Pikachu.

Pikachu was very far from where Ash expected him. He and Starmie were following Mewtwo through a series of halls. They had already visited the lobby, where Mewtwo had killed all the guards in unique and different ways, if not down right disgusting. They heard the trample of footsteps. People were coming down. A lot of people, probably with guns. Mewtwo picked up Pikachu and Starmie and ran, going to the opposite set of stairs in the hall we were in.

We need to make it to the 8th floor, that s the top one. They floated up the stairs.

Ash was running all over the ranch, but he couldn t find Pikachu. Then he thought, screw it, Pikachu couldn t get identified as his pokemon, and he would be perfectly fine here until Ash found some way to retrieve him.

He heard the army of ranch workers come out of the building. They were all armed with AK 47s and took aim at Ash. Ash ran like hell, but then Misty s body jumped. He looked to see Misty had been shot in the throat.

Ash cried as he ran. He tried to remember all the times he had with Misty, but all that ever came to his mind when he thought of her was sex. He regretted using Misty for sex. He meant to think about her feelings but he was always so horny.

Ash ran out of the ranch entrance, in tears.

The ranch workers were right behind him. They had killed one, the one who streaked in the first place. But the boy had also broken into the building, and stained a very nice bed with sperm. He would also die. Ash ran out of the entrance, and the ranch workers followed, but before they could make it out too, purple energy bordered the ranch, vaporizing all gates, and replacing them in a sense, and the voice of Mewtwo echoed. Pokemon are free to pass through the energy. If humans attempt to, the energy will vaporize them.

One ranch worker shouted. He s bluffing. This whole thing is bullshit, He attempted to walk through the energy, and vaporized on contact.

Meanwhile, Mewtwo, sitting in the control room of the ranch, focusing his power into it, was very happy. However, there was 2 beings he no longer needed, who had seen to much. You are no longer of use to me. Suddenly, Pikachu and Starmie exploded, sending blood, organs, and intestine throughout the room, and staining the floor. Mewtwo floated through the window over the ranch.

The ranch workers watched in horror at the pile of dust that used to be a co worker. Most pokemon had left now, happily going wherever they please, now free. The humans left in the field were the group of ranch workers and a dozen visitors. The ranch workers inside were probably calling for help, the ranch chief thought with relief.

Mewtwo hovered in front of the group of people, who were huddling together. Your not scared yet. I ll give you a reason to be scared. Suddenly, the building exploded a huge explosion, leaving nothing but ashes scattered all over the ranch. There went the dozens of ranch workers and guest inside the building.

Everyone was whimpering, but one girl had taken out her cell phone. She started dialing 911 when she exploded a very red and gorey explosion, spreading her blood and organs everywhere.

Another girl spoke up, this one around 16. Hey! That was my BFF! How could you do that to her! She started crying. Suddenly, a purple glow appeared around her, and her clothes dissolved, and she floated up in the air naked. What s going on? She covered up her pussy with one hand, and spread her arm across her boobs, but she was to in shock to realize she was facing the opposite direction of the people, and her ass was there for everyone to see. Her body came closer to Mewtwo and then he grabbed her and started eating out her cunt. Then Mewtwo turned her around to give the audience a full view of her naked body. He controlled her body to play with herself, doing various sexy action like jiggling her boobs, and fingering her clit. She turned around and waved her ass at everyone. She didn t even have control of her face or expressions, as the look on her face was winking and licking her lips like a slut. Finally, all movement in her body stopped and she regained total control of her body, except that she was still pinned in the air. She immediately covered her pussy and boobs, but her boobs started growing. They grew larger and larger, and she took her arms away from her body in surprise. Her boobs were gigantic, easily 10 feet in diameter, and then double. Suddenly, the burst, in an explosion of milk and blood. Then the rest of her exploded, splattering the rest of the people.

This made one dude really mad. Look, you stupid pokemon faggot, you can t just kill us as we please, sexually abuse that girl, and give us all this shit. Your going to hell you bastard. He leaped towards Mewtwo, then froze with ice. The ice became thicker and thicker and thicker, and then Mewtwo trashed it with his tail, and it exploded into icey chunks.

Now, shut up and your life can be a few minutes longer. Mewtwo floated out of the ranch, leaving a dozen humans in a once grassy field, now splattered with blood and guts.

Meanwhile, Ash buried Misty. He left a grave stone, and with his final words to her, left. The park he was in was rather big, and nothing was in it except for several trees. It was surrounded by forest, except for the entrance which was located on a road which led to main street eventually. If you drove down the road, you d only see trees and occasionally a house. Ash and Misty had both lived next door to eachother on this road, one of the only two houses close to eachother. But he knew one other person who lived on this road, perhaps his greatest friend, one he could always share his feelings with, even more than Misty. Again, he regretted using Misty for the sex and not sharing any feelings with her.

Ash exited the park. He began the long walk to the house of the person Ash cared about the most in his life, like he never cared for Misty. What s done is done, Misty would rest in peace, but he would care about his friends, all his friends, from now on.

Mewtwo floated over town. He had conquered the ranch so easily, it had been all so boring. He wanted something bigger. So he had decided to attack the military. Of course, the residents of the ranch knew to much. They would gradually get less scared at his departure, and realize he wasn t coming back, and think they were going to get rescued. It was almost funny. They would finally think they were all safe, and then the gene bombs he placed in the purple energy would kill them all. And what a cruel death it would be.

The several people still alive in the ranch were terrified. Their numbers were depleting. Several people attempted to jump over the purple energy, none of them successful. Then the ranch workers had an idea of making a human pyramid and the person at top would get help. This seemed successful to everyone else, until it toppled over and all of the ranch workers were vaporized.

Only a few people were left, and they were pretty convinced not to go anywhere near the purple energy. The only ranch worker left was the ranch chief, and he was determined to get his revenge on Ash. He made it out in the last second, which he did not deserve. He deserved this torture more than anyone here. He would kill Ash, and he would do it in the cruelest, He heard a rumbling.

Then everyone around him started exploding, and finally him. The purple energy went away, and the ranch looked like any other section of the park, except for the blood splattered across the field. And two eggs. Two eggs that were forgotten from everyone, one was marked with an M. The gene bombs strangely did nothing to them, one would of thought. They didn t explode, perhaps because they were still pokemon eggs. But then they started hatching. And out popped twins, a Pikachu and a Starmie, and they were not any regular Pikachus or Starmies. They were mutated, and they were hungry for revenge for their parents. They starts floating, then flew out of the area, searching for Mewtwo.

May was lying on her bed in her underwear, in the dark, watching TV. She hadn t talked to her friends lately, and she wasn t expecting anyone today. She had been by her self for the past week, lonely, so lonely. She missed Ash. No one knew it, but she had a crush on him. That s why she also hated Misty.

She heard the doorbell ring. Someone was here! She ripped out her drawers; she had to pick something nice to wear. One second! She yelled. She tore through her clothes until she found a nice outfit, and put it on. She rushed to the door, opened it and was delighted to see Ash there. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. What brings you here?

May I was at the Ranch up at the park. Misty . We ll she was streaking, May frowned. He hated hearing stories about Misty like this. And there was a ranch worker who saw her and he chased us. We broke into the building but they found us, and they shot Misty. I buried her at the park.

May started crying. She didn t hate Misty that much. She was still a loyal friend, and May hated herself for acting so rude to her, for being so jealous. Ash I m so sorry. Come in.

Mewtwo floated towards the military, blowing up houses in his way. He was thriving for a fight, craving it. Humans would pay for what they had done to him. They would suffer.

He reached the military building and ripped off the roof with psychic energy, and chucked it miles away. The military came to life, attack with huge guns, climbing in tanks and shooting. And every bullet that came towards Mewtwo s way, reversed direction and killed the shooter.

Men! Fall back! Don t continue with shooting!

Yes, please, Mewtwo laughed. That was getting quite boring.

A giant heat seeking missile flew towards Mewtwo. It suddenly stopped in mid air and went towards the military building, exploding it. The few survivors regrouped and went into jets, shooting at Mewtwo. More jets exploded.

Your all pathetic. I was expecting more of a fight.

Then more of a fight you will get.

Mewtwo turned around to see a Starmie and a Pikachu floating, energy crackling at their hands. So you can talk and fly, what else can you do?

How about this! A giant psychic beam launched at Mewtwo, and Mewtwo barely teleported away in time.

Impressive, and how did you come to gain these powers?

We were still in eggs when your gene bombs went off, Pikachu said, The ranch is nothing, everyone is dead, except it didn t destroy our eggs, it mutated them, and when we were born, we had these powers.

Ah, this is good news.

Good news?

I wanted a worthy fight. I have no need for them anymore. Mewtwo gestured towards the jets. Suddenly they all exploded.

How could you? Starmie shouted. A giant water beam aimed at Mewtwo, and he flew out of the way, directed a psychic beam at Starmie, knocking her out of the air.

Leave my sister alone! A electric beam launched and hit Mewtwo, shocking him.

Oh, your going to pay for that. Mewtwo flew towards Pikachu, and Pikachu flew towards Mewtwo. They collided in the air. Pikachu teleported away and Mewtwo teleported to intercept him, one again colliding. They teleported all over the city, colliding with eachother each time, until they once again appeared by Starmie. Mewtwo rushed into Pikachu and gave him a hundred punches a second.

Uhhh . I don t feel so good. Pikachu fell down, and Starmie was up. She launched an energy beam at Mewtwo, knocking him back, but flew at the speed of a jet to send him flying once again, then flew back once again, to make him keep flying, then teleported behind him and gave him a hell of a bunch, sending him through several buildings.

That s for my brother, you faggot.

Mewtwo groaned and wiped the blood off his face. She was going to hell, he would make sure of that. He flew super fast towards Starmie, pushing her into the ground, leaving a crater.

Pikachu flew into Mewtwo delivering a kick, and he fell towards Starmie until he got another kick in the face.

Mewtwo was pretty banged up. He had never had this much of a challenge before, and it was getting almost annoying. He was tired of holding back.

Mewtwo flew up and fired two beams from his hand, one at Starmie, one at Pikachu, dazing them. Pikachu wasn t about to give up, and he flew super fast towards Mewtwo. Mewtwo ripped out a huge chunk of pavement from the street with psychic energy and sent it hurtling at Pikachu, burying him in rubble. He then sent a thousand psychic blasts at Starmie, hurtling her into the rubble.

Bro.. We can t win.

Yes we can. There s still one more option.

Ash and May were sitting on the floor in the hardwood living room, which was part of the living room. They had talked about Misty and what happened to the ranch, and Ash cared about May that much more. She was a super nice girl.

So.. Want to play Halo 3, or Pokemon Red? May said

Halo 3, Pokemon games are gay and are for babies.

True that.

May started up the xbox, and they played, for a while. Eventually they got bored and they sat at the table in the kitchen, which was basically a whole with the living room, as they re was no walls and they were both hardwood.

They were eating dinner and talking. Did you make this? It tastes so delicious!

I sure did. Thanks Ash, your so sweet. Listen Ash, there s something I ve been meaning to tell you.

Sure, what s up?

Well, I kind of have a crush on you. I ve had it for a while.

Ash wasn t sure how to react to this. He never thought about May as a couple. Whenever he thought of being a couple with someone, he only thought of sex, he thought it was all about sex, which he now regretted. He cared about May and talking about her feelings, and treated her like a true friend. She loved May in a way. And then he realized, that s what girls were really about. Their feelings, not sex. And he realized, he too had a crush on May.

May, I ve never realized it, but I think I have a crush on you too. I care about you so much, and your such a nice girl. I ve never thought about some aspects, like how beautiful you are, May blushed, But I realize that I care for you and your feelings, and I love you.

Ash She reached across the table and kissed Ash. This was the best day of her life.

This was the worst day of Starmie s life. It was also the first day.

What other option could we possibly have?

Starmie, I want you to close your eyes, and hold my hand. Picture us as one person.

Suddenly, Starmie felt really weird. And then their was a huge flash, that felt like it was blinding her even when she had her eyes closed.

What? What was that? Who are you?

A figure came out of the light. It looked like a Pikachu, except purple, and blocky like a polygon. It also had a jewel encrusted on it s belly. You may refer to me as Starmachu. Consider yourself worthy, my opponent. I ll be killing you now.

May sat on the couch with Ash, holding his hand. They were talking and laughing. Ash was the perfect boyfriend. He wasn t even interested in the sexual aspects of her, just her feelings and emotions. She lay down in his lap, and he held her.

I ve never considered this May. You so beautiful, and I love you so much. The only downfall of this was that, would Ash even have sex with her? Yes it was true, every girl didn t want their boyfriend to be a pervert and care about them, but they still wanted to have sexual interactions. She was going to test that out now.

Ash .. Mmmm babe I love you too. She climbed on top of Ash and kissed him, testing to see how long the kiss would last. Ash attempted to break away soon, but she hooked her tongue in and started flicking it around in his mouth. He eventually brought his tongue in, and then wrappped his arms around her body as they made out.

Mmmm . May was delighted. He had the sexual experience, he just wasn t sure if May wanted him to use it. We ll now May was giving him her permission. This lasted for a long time, until May finally stopped. Babe, I love you so much. She stuck her hands in his shirt and felt his chest. She ripped off her bandanna. She never liked that thing.

May pushed off Ash s shirt and wrapped her arms around his body. She rested her head on his chest and fell asleep.

Mewtwo was shocked. What is this? What have you done?

A little bonus to our mutation. And we ll be thanking you for it. Right after we kill you. Starmachu teared through the air at Mewtwo, tackling him into a tank, exploding it. Mewtwo limped out of the ruins, battered.

I am NOT holding back anymore. Before they is all over, the world we ll know my name.

Starmachu sent a million punchs on Mewtwo, then one gigantic one sending him into the crater from before, expanding it. Then it using psychic powers to rip what was left of the military building from the ground, and send it at full force towards Mewtwo. It stopped right before it touched the ground, hovering there, then started floating up, and it saw Mewtwo, carrying the building with his hands. Then he reared back and sent it hurtling into Starmachu.

Starmachu was buried under the rubble, then ripped through boulders with a scratch and was out once again. Energy cackled around it as it charged it s power. Then it flew towards Mewtwo at the speed three times a jet, making him pummel to the earth.

From the ground, Mewtwo sent a beam of psychic energy as wide as a barn, and it consumed Starmachu with light.

Finally, that was quite the challenge.

Then your going to have nightmares about this one.

Starmachu stood, blood lacing it s body, but perfectly able for battle.

That That was all I had!

All you had? Damn I m bored. I ll be ending this then. Starmachu sent an extremely powerful beam of water, which was laced with lightning, the power of a transport, as painful as the sun, the size of a dinosaur, and as fast as the extremely loud sound it was producing.

It was extremely surprised however, when Mewtwo sent a beam of psychic energy lightning fast, showing amazing reflexes and that his power wasn t done yet. The two beams collided in the air, making an amazing explosion of light, but the struggle wasn t over yet.

Starmachu concentrated the beam harder. It needed to overcome Mewtwo s beam. Meanwhile Mewtwo was having more trouble sending his beam. The explosion of light in between the two beams was getting closer to him, he needed to make his beam better. He screamed. This was the battle he wanted. He sent every ounce of power he had left, and then his life force, into the beam.

Starmachu had to handle with this increase of power. It was about become overwhelmed, so it needed to act quick. It sent all the power in it s body at Mewtwo, and that was saying something.

Mewtwo noticed the increase in power that sent there beam pushing his back. He was dieing, and they could still beat it? He would not lose, he could not. He poured his essence, his conscious, into the beam. His life force was almost drained.

Starmachu got another increase, and he knew to save the world he was going to have to send his life force into the beam as Mewtwo was doing.

As both poured their life and essence into their beams, the light could be seen for miles around.

May woke up. What s that light?

Mmm.. I don t know

Well now I m all woken up,

At least I get to see more of you.

Ash.. You make me feel so important..

Only because you are..

Misty shrugged off her jacket and shirt until all she had on for a top was a bra. Ash held her, one hand on May s ass, squeezing it.

Mmm . I m tired, babe. What say we go to bed?

Sounds good to me Ash carried May to her bed, where they sat down. May took off her shorts and laid down. She was now in her underwear.

Ash was aware that May had giant boobs. They were huge. But he promised himself he wouldn t use May for sex. But, she wanted sex, so this was right, wasn t it? He took off his pants so that he was just in his boxers and lay down next to May. Ash got a boner and it made a lump in his boxers, and May giggled.

What s turning you on, babe? She giggled and winked. She felt the lump in Ash s boxers, and plays around.

Ash blushed. That tickles babe..

May stuck her hand in Ash s boxers. How about this? She started playing with his cock, jacking it off, then finally ripped off his boxers and flipped so she was laying on his legs, and jacked off his cock even more. She laughed, and then cum came out and she laughed even harder, then licked a little off.

Oh my gawd.. Ash blushed so red, Two can play at this game.. He unstrapped May s bra, and he saw her boobs. They were huge. He jiggled them around. May laughed. Then Ash slipped off May s panties and started fingering her. She moaned, and inched up onto his cock and blowed. Ash felt her ass and squeezed until he yelled, and stopped blowing, then pulled her cunt up so he could eat it out. May pushed out and sat her ass on his rock hard cock so it would go in. She moaned as Ash rocked his body.

As they had more sex, Ash realized how much he truly loved May.

Starmachu and Mewtwo were pouring everything they had into their beams, literally. Starmachu looked at it s body, and realized it could see through it. He was dissappearing as he poured himself into the beam.

The same thing was happening on Mewtwo s end, although he didn t care.

As the two poured themselves into the beam, they disintegrate. Their life was now part of the beam, and as the two beams had 100% of the power of the two most powerful beings alive collided with one powerful, final, explosion, nothing was left alive for miles.

May was riding Ash s cock like a cowboy. And he was shaking like a bull. Come on, babe, you can do better then that. Ash bucked his cock and May went flying, and then Ash aimed his cock and Misty slammed right on his cock, and she moaning hard. Her cherry popped, and it was bleeding everywhere, but she didn t care. May had an orgasm on Ash s cock. Sorry babe, can t help myself, let me get that for you, May licked the cum off.

Ash had never met a girl like May before. Most girls were pretty calm in sex, but May was dirty, eager, and horny. She blew his cock like a bitch. May, calm down, babe..

Calm down? Your cock just jizzed in my face, She licked the cum around her lips, Why would I calm down? Ash started fucking her in the pussy again, and held her by the ass, which was really smooth.

They started 69ing, and then May bit his cock, and he yelled. Come on, Ash, I knew you for more then that. She started fingering herself and moaning in front of Ash s face. Ash was hungry, he wanted some more cunt and she was teasing him. Then she had an abrupt orgasm in Ash s face. That s for jizzing in my face before! She licked it off his face, and started making out with him. Then she moved up slowly and had her boobs in Ash s face, and he licked, then she moved up more and he was licking her body all the way down to the cunt. She rubbed her cunt all around his face, and moaned.

Everyone for miles around was dead . And then they came back to life. Everyone who had died because of the explosion was revived thanks to the will of Starmachu. Starmachu and Mewtwo no longer existed, but everyone thanks Starmachu for defending the city.

Slowly, the city was rebuilt, and so was a statue of Pikachu and Starmie, to honor their deaths in the sake of the city. They were treated as heroes, and would be for a long time.

Mewtwo would never be forgotten either. He was the villain who had killed countless, even before he visited the ranch. He had terrorizing the town for so long, and Starmachu had finally been the one to defeat him.

Slowly, everything was rebuilt, and everything was turned back to normal. But Pikachu and Starmie would never be forgotten.

May and Ash sat naked in bed, watching TV. Ash had finally convinced May to stop having sex; he was tired. May was dissappointed, but she was getting tired too. She was jiggling her tits around, bored. She loved her boobs because they were so big. They made the other girls jealous. She started fingering herself.

They were watching the news, and she wasn t paying attention but when she realized Ash was in shock, she started watching.

The ranch had been captured and completely destroyed by Mewtwo. The pokemon had escaped but all the people had died. Mewtwo had then continued to attack the military, until a mutated Starmie and Pikachu stopped him. They had a gigantic battle and Starmie and Pikachu eventually merged into Starmachu, who battled even better. They had a gigantic collision which killed everyone for miles, but they got revived becasue of Starmachu s will. The city was being rebuilt and a monument of Starmie and Pikachu was being made.

I m so lucky I got away. And the Starmie and Pikachu must be the children of my pikachu. Rest in peace, Pikachu, Starmie, and your kids. You were good pokemon.

May rolled her eyes. Ahh, who cares, pokemon is gay and for babies, want to go to the mall tomorrow babe?

Your right, it s gay. Sure, baby girl. I d do anything with you.

And they fell asleep. 


End file.
